The Perfect Storm
by Grey'sGirl17
Summary: Another look on Calzona's first kiss. What would happen if they didn't kiss in a dirty bar bathroom but instead out in the middle of natural disaster. (One-shot fic unless you all want me to continue it)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes.

The perfect storm, it was near. Just outside the city limits of Seattle. Winds were picking up as rain pelted the roads, giving no mercy to the myriad of people swarming the streets. Never being on to back down, Arizona Robbins drove on despite the warnings to find shelter.

It was just past five o'clock and the sky resembled midnight. There was a simple reason for her decision; she wanted to provide aid and care to any who needed it during this natural disaster. This boisterous blonde was the daughter of a marine and inexorable once she had her mind set. Never one to be divested of her dreams, Arizona graduated high school top of her class, continuing on to be the valedictorian of her class at Johns Hopkins Medical School. It was now, after moving to Washington to become the head of Pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, in which she realized she was ready to settle down and grow old with someone she loved.

The thought of getting married and raising children was what had flooded her mind when she caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in scrubs trying to shield a toddler from the onslaught of rain. Cutting off her thoughts immediately, she pulled over in front of the two unlocking her doors and getting out to help the woman and child.

As she approached the woman, she glanced up and recognition crossed the blonde's mind. "Calliope? Why aren't you back at the hospital? You know it's safer there than anywhere else," Arizona practically shouted above the echo of thunder that had caused the toddler to cling tighter to her mother.

Callie kissed the top of her head whispering comforting words in spanish before looking up to meet Arizona's gaze, giving a timid smile. "I couldn't leave my princessa with a sitter when mother nature is practically initiating war against the city." At this Arizona sighed as she ushered them into her car.

Once inside, Arizona clicked on the heat looking over at Callie she surprised the Orthopedic surgeon simply stating, "It's Erica, isn't it?"

Shock registered on the latina's face as the blonde's knowledge of her ex-girlfriend vitiated her heart which, as Bailey would say, she was holding together with tape and glue. Callie could only imagine the whispers that were bound to follow her around the hospital now that the cardio surgeon had resigned.

Recognizing the awkward silence, Arizona took a deep breath as she drove back towards the hospital, silently making a decision to continue the conversation, hoping that if the results were unsatisfactory, that they would be ephemeral. Clearing her throat, she spoke meekly daring a glance at Callie. "People talk, you know. They talk about you, about how great you are… They really respect you Calliope, even if you can't see it. You're making incredible impressions on everyone around you and despite what you may assume, when you're done being upset there'll be people lining up for you."

Callie scoffed as they pulled into the hospital, "You want to give me some names?" At this remark, Arizona shifted the car into park and despite their surroundings, leaned over the middle console, kissing the Latina squarely on the mouth.

As the storm raged on outside, it was like the world had disappeared for both women. Instead, they felt only one another as lips moved against lips. Finally, in desperation for air, they broke apart, blue eyes looking deep into brown. Feeling their lips brush together, Arizona husked out loud enough for only the two of them, "I think you'll know."

Accepting these comments silently, a brilliant smile took over Callie's lips as she got lost in Arizona's pools of blue. Feeling her walls she had worked so hard to build up around her the past few weeks slowly crumble down, she reached up brushing a stray lock of hair behind Arizona's ear before cupping her cheek and leaning in to capture bubblegum pink lips into yet another searing kiss. With this woman across from her, it seemed as if nothing else mattered at this moment in time. Callie was ready to face the whisperings of nurses and residents alike as well as the guaranteed teasing remarks from Mark.

As the two pulled apart once more, a sort of peace overtook them. Callie looked into the backseat and saw her precious Sofia had fallen asleep during the drive. Seeing the love for her daughter in Callie's eyes, Arizona says softly "Come on, let's get you two inside and see if we can't find you some dry clothes." At this, Callie smiles and nods, stifling a yawn, she exits the car and opens the backseat to scoop up Sofia. Together the three of them enter the hospital and bunker down for the night ahead….


	2. Message from the Author

**Hey guys,**

 **First of all, thank you all so so much for reading my first published story and for the great reviews. As a result of your wonderful encouragement, while this was meant to only be a one shot, I have decided to continue on with the story.**

 **Expect an update soon, possibly within the week, and keep reading!**

 **Much love and graciousness,**

 **Abby 3**

 **#CalzonaWillRise**


End file.
